Otra Noche de Invierno
by Etili A. Dumbledore S
Summary: Severus.... Si solo pudiese saber, si solo tuviese el minimo indicio.... en busca de alguien que separó de su camino...
1. 1

~º~ Otra Noche de Invierno ~º~  
  
"No hay alegría para mí esta noche, no hay sonido alguno que pueda llamar mi atención. Que pueda separarme de este silencio que siento.  
  
Las llamas intentan seguir danzando dentro de mi chimenea, intentan mantener el ambiente tibio, pero no lo logran, aun siento el frío calándose en mis huesos. La nieve cae, la puedo ver a mi derecha por la ventana que casi se oculta dentro de la tierra, pequeñas motas formadas por cristales que bañan la tierra y poco a poco van quitando toda visibilidad del mundo exterior que tengo.  
  
Odio este lugar, lo odio ahora mas que nunca, porque ya no esta tu voz para romper este silencio que me envuelve, que poco a poco me deja sin salida y lo más tortuoso, lo que más odio es que de poco en poco aun escucho tu voz suavemente llamándome, tan lejana como ahora debes estar.  
  
No hay forma de sacarme de la piel el hecho de que ya no estas conmigo.  
  
¡Dios! Como me cuesta borrar tus besos ardientes sobre mi piel y esa mirada, esa mirada de inocencia que me diste cuando por primera vez, con un mínimo roce, probé el sabor divino de tus labios.  
  
Desearía que estuvieses aquí tomando mis manos con esa timidez que me desvive, que estuvieras aquí, entre mis brazos una vez mas, escuchar tus suspiros y sentir el calor de tu piel, ese calor que seria capaz de borrar el frío que poco a poco me va consumiendo en esta noche de invierno.  
  
El humo se eleva sobre las sombras, ahora la oscuridad también se va haciendo presente, un trago amargo del vino que no es dulce nunca mas, la copa casi vacía en un intento desesperado y nada inteligente de borrar tu recuerdo, de sacar de mi mente tus miradas, esas que me dirigiste casi al mismo tiempo que te entregaste a mi, el temor de tu mirada con una luz de confianza directamente hacia mi. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de confiar en mi? ¡En mi! A quien medio mundo considera merecedor de una muerte larga y dolorosa.  
  
El sonido del papel al ser estrujado rompe el silencio entre el que he estado pensando, es tu carta, la que casi me sé de memoria por las tantas veces que la he leído, la que no sé si me hace sonreír o sufrir. Entre líneas descubro lo mucho que me has de extrañar, de lo idiota que he sido al dejarte ir, ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi una vez mas y me dejaste ir contigo?. ".La distancia traerá respuestas." Dice tu carta, pero a mi solo me trae la angustia de no saber con certeza si te volveré a ver algún día, cuando todo haya acabado e iniciado de nuevo.  
  
Si solo pudiese saber, si solo tuviese el mínimo indicio de que tu también me extrañas como yo te extraño ahora, si solo me dieses la más mínima señal que llegase a ser sentido por mis entrañas de que me quieres a tu lado, sabes que sin pensarlo siquiera una milésima de segundo estaría ahí conteniéndote en mis brazos y borrando cualquier herida que pudieses haber recibido en mi ausencia de protegerte, besando tu cuello en esa parte que ya se que mas que nada te hace suspirar, sintiendo tu respiración junto a la mía, a la misma intensidad desbordante por encontrar aquello que se nos ha sido negado mas de una vez en toda nuestras vidas, estando juntos esta noche de invierno contigo.  
  
La luz se consume poco a poco, la leña ya esta cansada de arder sin tener a nadie que la atienda, observo la madera quemada y aun encendida mientras la sombra de la noche se va levantando, va desvaneciendo.  
  
La luz de la mañana traspasa mi ventana, tan preciada y a la vez molesta, anunciándome que ha vuelto a nacer un día en el que me encuentro sin ti.  
  
Como extraño tu suave respiración sobre mi pecho, abrazándote a mí como si no tuvieses mas fuente de vida, como extraño tus ojos iluminados de alegría al levantarte y verme observándote, el tinte rojizo que cubre tus mejillas, porque a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido sigues tan inocente como la primera vez.  
  
Las enredaderas formadas por la nieve en mi ventana distorsionan la luz, que casi lastima mi vista al intentar buscar tus ojos en las afueras, de imaginarte viniendo hacia mi una vez más.  
  
Si solo pudiera volverte a tenerte cerca, no dudaría en decirte lo que siento, como lo hice ya hace un poco mas atrás cuando con tu inocencia me lo preguntaste y fui tan estúpido de darte la espalda y no responderte.  
  
Si te tuviera una vez mas cerca disfrutaría la melodía divina de tu suspiro o dos cuando te dejas acunar entre mis brazos, sería nuevamente feliz si pudiera sentir una vez mas tus manitas tomando las mías con miedo y timidez, de sentir la fuerza con la que las aprietas, porque sé que es ahí cuando me dices cuanto me necesitas y confías en mi.  
  
Sería tan feliz volviendo a ser uno contigo."  
  
Una mano fría me saca de mis pensamientos de la escritura de lo que es la carta más sincera y dolorosa que nuca antes me había tocado escribir, pero no es tu mano, si fuese tu mano de seguro no me hubiese importado tanto.  
  
Sus ojos azules se clavan en mi, tan diferentes a los tuyos, y me cubre con una manta gruesa que carga, intentando protegerme del frío que ya hace muchas horas atrás se apoderó del lugar. No me dirige la palabra, sabe que pensaba en ti, niega suavemente con su cabeza antes de entrar a la habitación por un poco de ropa adecuada para la temperatura. Me dice que es hora de partir y lo sigo con la cabeza baja intentando reponer mi mascara de ser autosuficiente por el cual soy bien conocido.  
  
Las puertas se abren de par en par y miradas curiosas se dirigen hacia mí, miradas a las cuales respondo con todo el desprecio que puedo, por no notar tu ausencia y por no notar lo que eso significa.  
  
Tomo mi lugar en el que siempre ha sido mi puesto y ahí frente a mi esta la que habría de ser tu mensajera, pero una vez mas esa parte característica de mí, la que no me deja sentir por nada enfrente de otros, hace que apreté dentro de mi puño la carta que guardaba entre mis bolsillos, para luego, con un gruñido molesto, alejar aquel intruso de mi presencia, justo antes de volver a la rutina que se me había impuesto después de tu partida, talvez mañana, sea capaz de contactarte una vez más. El ultimo pensamiento hacia ti que tengo esa mañana es una suplica para que disculpes lo que soy: "Un completo insensible incapaz de amar."  
  
@--`--  
  
Sugerencias, felicitaciones, hechizos, maldiciones, etc. son aceptadas (unos con más apreciación que otros..) 


	2. º La Paz En Ti º

~º~ La Paz En Ti ~º~  
  
- ¿Dónde encontró esto señorita Marin? – dije con voz gélida tratando de esconder el espanto que sentía al ver como la chiquilla sostenía la carta que fui incapaz de enviar esta mañana – sea breve por su propio bien –  
  
- La encontramos a la salida del comedor señor – dijo apresurada – pensamos que era de usted pues la dirección dice que es para –  
  
-¿*Pensaron*? – dije con malicia – ¿Usted pensó? ¿Con quien mas? –  
  
- Solo éramos McDoyle, Montero, Marett y yo los que andábamos señor – el miedo era palpable en su voz – no la abrimos señor, se lo juro, solo queríamos devolvérsela pues creímos que era importante para usted –  
  
- Ha pensado bien por primera vez señorita Marin, por primera vez – mi tono era cada vez mas ácido – esta carta contiene un veneno en sus hojas y el lector antes de abrirla debe tomar la poción que le da resistencia – bajé un poco el tono de voz – porque sino tendrá una muerte larga y dolorosa – dejé que mis palabras entraran a ella – es un medio de protección ¿usted sabe? Para curioso. Ahora si sabe lo que le conviene Marin salga de este despacho lo mas pronto que pueda – entrecerré los ojos y continué a manera de amenaza – y yo siendo usted paso la voz a sus compañeros, por si alguno se le ocurrió la "brillante" – recalco la palabra con todo el sarcasmo que pude – idea de leer el correo personal –  
  
Solo alcancé a ver la espalda de una pequeña de tercer año salir corriendo como mas pudo, a mil metros de donde mi presencia pueda afectarle ¥ Como si tuviese tiempo para gastarlo con una chiquilla insolente ¥ pienso antes de absorberme en los tantos papeles por revisar Cuanto odiaba la clase con los de tercero, talvez odiaba esa clase tanto como odiaba tu recuerdo.  
  
"Se que te molestarías por lo que he hecho, tratar así a una pequeña... pero solo tu has tenido tacto para aguantar semejante fastidio crónico... y yo en cambio solo he tenido tacto para estar contigo.  
  
De todas formas no ha sido mi culpa que se metieran con las cosas que no le interesan, ¿Cómo son capaces de meterce en mi vida personal cuando no les he dado ni el mas pequeño indicio de querer eso? No puedo, no he podido esta vez, hacerle frente al hecho de que solo tu comprenderías mi forma de ser... "qué importa nada si tu... no sabes reír... no sabes sentir...". Por muy antihumano que parezca, tus mas que nadie sabes que soy tan humano como cualquier otro idota puede ser. Solo que no me rebajo a cosas tan vanas como dejar que todos sepan lo que siento, solo que no me interesa si el que esta cerca esta bien ¿Cómo ocuparme de la vida de los demás cuando ya he perdido la mía?  
  
Solo Dios sabe lo que haría ahora por tener noticias tuyas. Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón, porque sería la prueba que necesito para estar seguro que aun sirvo para algo... para consolarte, secar tus lagrimas y convencerte de que todo estará bien. Quiero darte un beso sin pensar, sin importarme el lugar, ni frente a quien, solo deseo volver a saborear ese dulce bocado como nunca lo hice. Quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós, porque ahora comprendo que es estar sin ti.  
  
Sé que me he vuelto a perder, pues la única razón por la que tenia que vivir ha desaparecido, se suponía que era tu protector y ahora ni siguiera se donde estas ¿Cómo te podré proteger?. Después de dar tantas muertes y torturas pierdo lo único bueno que he podido hacer por iniciativa propia, he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pasé. Las láminas de una vida dominada por el odio y el deber, que pensé que nunca mas pasarían antes mis ojos, vuelven a apoderarse de mi mente, me atormenta, me enloquecen. Ahora sé mas que nuca que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos, cuando me miras rebosante de inocencia y poco a poco esos recuerdos se van al pasado y puedo vivir un poco mas el presente. Necesito la paz que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón... dulces y sinceras, en el tono adecuado para cada momento, que me llegan no solo a la mente, sino al corazón. Extraño tus historias platónicas y sin sentido de lo que sería un mundo perfecto, vuelve, ven y cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores que un día te conté yo, vuelve a sentarte entre mis piernas y déjame acurrucarte mientras relatas suavemente todo lo que un día te prometí.  
  
Nada es igual sin ti, mis palabras son menos, si, mucho menos que los monosílabos que te dedicaba cada vez que me sacabas de casillas, no deseo contestar a nada, a nadie que no tenga tu voz, quiero callar para poder disimular la falta que me haces... volver a ser tan frío y déspota como el día que me conociste ¿Qué mas pretendes que haga?  
  
Sólo me queda esperar que vuelvas a mi en algún momento, en que te des cuenta la falta que me haces a cada segundo. Quiero sentir algo y no sé por donde empezar, no soy capaz de expresar lo que siento, eso lo sabes muy bien ¿Por qué te fuiste si lo sabes? Si te enamoraste de este idiota por lo que es ¿Por qué has decidido irte a lo último?, quiero que mi mundo deje de girar, de tomar decisiones por el bien de los otros, deseo tomar decisiones por ti, por mi, quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar, y entender de una vez por todo que el estar contigo no significa que dejo de ser yo, ¡Cielos! Deseo tanto que estés aquí y asustarme si no estás.  
  
Sé que me he vuelto a perder, y temo que esta vez sea para siempre, vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pasé y me siento menos humano a cada instante. Si sabes que eras la única forma de liberarme de todas esas pesadillas, de hacerme renacer solo con tu mirada dulce. Necesito tanto la paz que se esconde en tus ojos, la única capaz de clamar mi cólera, la paz que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón... tan suave en sus momentos y desafiante cuando ya no podías aguantar mas mi carácter... siempre tratándome de llevar a la calma, que solo tu llegas a conocer.  
  
Te lo pido, por favor ¿Cuándo has visto a un Snape pedir algo? Ven, vuelve a mi y lléname de tu inocencia de nuevo, apacigua mis malos recuerdos y lléname de nuevos sueños por los cuales vivir junto a ti. Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores que un día te conté, vuelve a sentarte entre mis piernas y déjame acurrucarte mientras relatas suavemente todo lo que un día te prometí, dame la oportunidad de volverlo una realidad para ti."  
  
-¿Se puede saber por qué tanta gritería Señor Morghia? ¿Es que no sabe que ha entrado a un aula de clases? ¿O la poca masa cerebral que tiene no le da para ello? – levanto la mirada con odio – tome su asiento y no trate de disculparse, cincuenta puntos serán tomados de su casa por la única razón de haber interrumpido el silencio que por ley debe reinar en esta aula, ahora si no desea perder mas puntos, tome los ingredientes que necesita y comience con su examen si es que quiere intentar pasar con una nota mediocre – hecho un vistazo al resto de la clase - ¿Y ustedes que le sucede? Tomen asiento y comiencen a trabajar. Y señorita Rower aprenda a cerrar la boca que no sabe que puede entrarle en ella –  
  
Como deseo que el fin de clases vuelva pronto, deseo tanto poder ir a mis aposentos y llenarme de los recuerdos que me lastiman, pero son los únicos que también me ayudan a vivir.  
  
@--`--  
  
Dependiendo del grado de aceptación... o continuo... o borro el capitulo por completo. 


End file.
